To address the national shortage of surgical oncology clinician-investigators, the Department of Surgical Oncology at the University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center has dedicated its T32 training program to producing academic surgical oncologists. This goal is being met by developing in our T32 trainees the research background skills necessary to be a productive surgical investigator. Moreover, we are committed to providing T32 training to groups that are underrepresented in academic surgical oncology, including minority individuals and women. Our T32 program provides research opportunities in a broad range of basic oncologic disciplines, including tumor biology, oncogene and tumor suppressor gene biology, signal therapeutics and other cancer-related research areas. In addition, we recently reincorporated the option for T32 fellows to obtain training in "clinical effectiveness" while still obtaining didactic training in basic science research. This training broadens the education of all trainees through our conference structure. This versatility in academic training increases the likelihood of obtaining an academic position upon completion of training. Training in biostatistics and the responsible conduct of research, and a rich array of seminars and graduate courses are integral to this T32 program. [unreadable] [unreadable] Training is offered to postdoctoral M.D. fellows either during a 24-month hiatus from General Surgery residency or during a two to three-year fellowship in Surgical Oncology that begins after General Surgery residency. Upon completion of training almost all (94%) T32 trainees have either entered Surgical Oncology fellowships or geographic full time academic Surgical Oncology positions. The T32 program faculty includes surgical investigators and full-time academic basic science researchers, all of whom have peer-reviewed grant support. The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center vigorously promulgates a core mission excellence in research, education, and patient care. As a result, this is a highly stimulating environment in which aspiring academic surgical oncologists can receive research training under the aegis of the T32 program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]